Returned
by Merlinnn77
Summary: SLIGHT 5X13 SPOILERS! Haven't watched it, advised not to read this! Merlin/Arthur friendship fic, no slash. Summary: Arthur returns to a world incredibly different from the one he's used to, but thankfully Merlin's there to see him through...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I will try to post a chapter daily but I can't make any promises :)**

Merlin gazed out across the lake, hope flooding through his body as he searched the grey waters. Suddenly there was a ripple of water a few meters from the shore and Merlin grinned; his face breaking out in a smile bright enough to compete with the sun as he threw away his side bag and waded into the water. He pushed against the waves that crashed around his legs as the ripples enlarged. An arm suddenly appeared through the surface and Merlin watched avidly as the shoulder followed, then the torso and finally the head. Wet, blonde hair lay in a damp mess on top of the man's head as he looked up and smiled at Merlin, who had extended his hand. The man took it gratefully, pulling himself to his feet only to be wrapped into a tight hug by Merlin. "I've missed you," whispered Merlin against his neck and the man only held Merlin closer.

They moved towards the shore, hand in hand, neither looking at the other as the water shallowed around their soaked legs. Merlin let go of the man to pick up his side bag and after flinging it over his head he took the man's hand again with a smile. He led him towards a young oak tree that sat overhanging the lake. Merlin slowly sat down, once again gazing across the water to Avalon as the man sat next to him, a smile on his face as he watched Merlin.

"You haven't changed a bit," commented the man, taking in the unchanged raven hair and pale skin of his best friend.

"Nor have you Arthur," replied Merlin with a grin.

"Camelot?" asked Arthur as he changed into the spare jeans and hoodie Merlin had produced from his side bag and tossed away his armour and chain mail.

"Gwen was a good queen. Camelot was peaceful until she died. A struggle for the throne ensued and the land fell to tyranny," replied Merlin sadly as Arthur came back from behind the tree.

"And now?" he asked, fiddling with the hoodie, "Anyway what are these materials?" he asked curiously. Merlin laughed quietly.

"Camelot doesn't exist anymore. Neither do the other kingdoms; they died out centuries ago and now we have just the one monarch," explained Merlin, "And the trousers are denim, the hoodie is probably nylon and cotton," he guessed. Arthur glanced at his clothes dubiously before pulling on the trainers loosely and glancing at himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur looked across the lake lazily, obviously avoiding the subject of Camelot. Merlin sat up, looking across at Arthur with a knowing gaze. Arthur could feel Merlin watching him and he sighed, looking up to meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry about Camelot," whispered Merlin, knowing this would all be a shock to Arthur.

"It's just... To me it was all yesterday yet to you... It was millennia ago," said Arthur, trying to make sense of his emotions and explain it all.

"You've always been there," corrected Arthur, returning the smile.

"I know... I'll always be here though, to explain it all," smiled Merlin sympathetically, creating a small nod from Arthur.

* * *

"This is... Home?" gulped Arthur, glancing around the hallway in something like dismay. Merlin nodded.

"You've always been there," corrected Arthur, returning the smile.

"I have another one, in Cardiff," added Merlin, dumping his keys on a table and dropping his side bag to the floor.

"Cardiff?" questioned Arthur as he followed Merlin through the hallway to a large kitchen.

"It's the capital of Wales... Like the citadel was the capital of Camelot, so Cardiff is the capital of Wales," suggested Merlin, unsure of how to word it as he kicked his shoes off. It was a country farmhouse, big and expanding as it sat behind a stone wall set back from the road. As a result the kitchen was warn and welcoming, with it's old fashioned range stove and space for 8 people at the dinner table, despite Merlin living alone.

"It's... Beautiful," said Arthur, taking an obvious pause and gulp between the words. Merlin chuckled to himself as he flicked on the kettle and grabbed two mugs.

"Tell the truth Arthur. You hate it," he sighed, dropping a tea bag into each mug.

"I don't hate it! It... It's... It's just not..." Arthur couldn't finish the sentence as he winced at the unsaid words.

"It's not Camelot," finished Merlin for him, angrily splashing the boiling water into the mugs and adding nearly a pint of milk. He thrust a spoon into the mug and gave it a quick stir before before shoving it towards Arthur.

"It's hot." he stated before gliding past him and into the living room on the opposite side of the hall. Arthur watched him go, feeling every shred of hope he'd had washing away. He let out a strangled sob as he placed the burning mug of the strange liquid onto the table. He glanced at the shut door Merlin had slipped through before collapsing into a dining chair with a shuddering and heavy heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin switched on the TV with a shaky hand and stared listlessly at the screen as he took a tiny sip of the overly-milky tea. His heart was heavy in his chest as he realised he'd already lost his best friend. So many years he'd waited, so many friends he'd seen die and already within an hour he'd fought with Arthur and probably lost him. He was heartless. Arthur had suddenly awoken to find his friends dead, his kingdom gone and in a world full of strange fabrics and foods, new technology and new ideas. And Merlin had been a total idiot about it.  
A few hours later the door to the living room slowly slid open with a slight creak and Arthur stepped through it nervously.

"Hi..." he murmured at Merlin, who sat up hunched on the sofa with a cushion hugged to his chest. He pulled his eyes away from the TV and glanced at Arthur.

"Hi," he whispered, unsure of what else he could say.

"I... I uhm..." said Arthur, his eyes darting left and right. Merlin just smiled, enjoying the King's uncomfortableness slightly as he patted the seat beside him. Arthur glanced at the chair before smiling too and flopping into it.

"I'm sor-" they both started to say at the same time, causing a chain of nervous laughter from both of them.

"I shouldn't have been so insensitive," admitted Merlin, causing Arthur to nod slowly.

"I shouldn't have been so judgemental," admitted Arthur, "And you do have a lovely home!" he smiled.

"So... Forgive and forget?" asked Merlin cautiously.

"Forgive and forget," agreed Arthur before turning to face the TV, "Anyways, who is this guy?" he asked, scrutinising Jeremy Clarkson closely.

* * *

"When can I go to Cardiff?" asked Arthur excitedly, "I wanna see the flat you're always raving about!" he said, looking across at Merlin.

"Tomorrow!" laughed Merlin, "I keep telling you! I work there Monday to Friday and I'm here on Saturday and Sunday," he repeated for the fifth or sixth time that day. Instead of pouting as he usually did, Arthur suddenly looked up.

"But where do I fit in?" he asked worriedly, making Merlin turn to face him from the stove.

"You... You can... I..." stuttered Merlin, not knowing what to say.

"I can what? Get a job? Doing what?" asked Arthur, angrily defensive.

"How do I know? Huh? I have no freaking idea Arthur!" exclaimed Merlin, turning back to stir the pasta sauce. A few tense moments of silence passed.

"I... I'm sorry. I just... I seriously don't know Arthur. If we can just find you a job to start with... And take it from there," said Merlin, slowly turning back to face him.

"But I can't do anything! I can be King... And that's it," protested Arthur with a sigh.

"We'll find something. We could check out Prats-Wanted dot com," suggested Merlin with a grin as he served up dinner. Arthur grimaced and picked up the book that beside him, aiming it at Merlin's head. Knowing it was coming, Merlin masterfully managed to duck, causing the book to fly over his head and land in the sink. He stood up straight and smartened his clothes before placing the food on the table.

"Over a thousand years Arthur... So much time to practice," he smiled sweetly as he sat beside the King, picking up his fork and shovelling the hot food into his mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry its so short. There'll be more tomorrow xD**

*The next day*

"What exactly do you do?" asked Arthur as he collapsed into the white sofa and flicked on the widescreen plasma TV.

"I'm a gallery owner," said Merlin proudly, pulling on a smart black jacket over his crisp shirt and tie.

"Oh... Uhm?" asked Arthur, glancing up at him.

"I sell paintings to people, basically," explained Merlin before switching the TV off again, "And today, you're coming too," he grinned. Arthur had settled in well, and seemed to enjoy living in Cardiff; especially the penthouse apartment Merlin owner and the widescreen TV he had mounted in the wall. Arthur looked up at Merlin and sighed.

"Great. A day spent following you!" he grumbled, picking up the mobile phone Merlin had given him and his set of keys.

* * *

"When can I go again?" beamed Arthur happily as he sat on the sofa watching The One Show that evening.

"You do realise that this morning you hated the idea of it?" chuckled Merlin as he collapsed beside Arthur and passed over the pizza box.

"I know... But..." said Arthur as he rolled his eyes and began munching into the meat feast pizza slice.

"So how would you like it as a job?" asked Merlin, putting down his vegetable covered slice and looking across at Arthur. Arthur swallower loudly and glanced at his ex-manservant.

* * *

*5 months later*

"Enjoying yourself?" asked Merlin as he stepped beside Arthur who was neatly pocketing £450 into his jacket pocket.

"Mhm..." grinned Arthur brightly, causing Merlin to smile in return. Suddenly Arthur's phone began ringing loudly, causing the pair to jump. Arthur gave a dimpled smile before sliding the iPhone out of his pocket and putting it to his ear.

"Arthur Blake," he answered smoothly, comfortable in his new name.

"Yes! Of course! Yes, yes," he replied to whoever was on the other end and moved away, leaving Merlin alone. Merlin watched him walk away with a nostalgic smile as Arthur jabbered into the phone.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry I didn't post yesterday, had no Internet :/ BTW this is the penultimate chapter :)**

"Are you happy?" asked Arthur cautiously and out of the blue that evening as they sat beside each other in the sofa, their legs curled under their bodies having only returned from Cardiff an hour ago.

"Yes... Why?" asked Merlin absentmindedly as he gazed out of the window, looking across the shore of Avalon.

"You've been quiet," explained Arthur, switching off the TV with a flick of his wrist. Merlin tore his eyes away from the lake and looked at him levelly.

"I feel happy, actually, and proud. Yet strangely sad," sighed Merlin, once again averting his gaze to the floor.

"Why are you sad?" asked Arthur with a hint of anxiety.

"Because.. Because my time is over," said Merlin slowly and quietly as he bit back a sniffle.

"What do you mean?" asked Arthur, sitting up straight and shouting confused and worried glances at his best friend.

"I mean I have done my duty and fulfilled my destiny. If destiny is purpose then what is my purpose now?" asked Merlin cryptically.

"I don't... I don't know..." said Arthur, looking slightly afraid and nervous, "Anyway the why doesn't matter, it's the how! How can your time be..." Arthur stopped himself mid-sentence as he took in Merlin's depressed expression.

"Oh god... Oh no... Merlin you can't!" shouted Arthur, rising from his chair.

"I have to," gulped Merlin, looking back towards Avalon.

"Please..." pleaded Arthur with a gulp.

"I'm sorry," whispered Merlin before dashing up from his seat and grabbing his coat as he left the house urgently.

"Merlin!" screamed Arthur, running after him.

* * *

Merlin stood at the edge of the chalky-grey lake, the water lapping at his ankles. He looked last the water and up to the tower that sat in the Isle of the Blessed, the sacred ground.

"Merlin.. Just... Please..." begged Arthur, standing just behind Merlin with his hand outstretched.

"I'm sorry Arthur... I have to do this," Merlin whispered, a prickle of a tear forming in his eyes.

"You don't! Merlin you can stay here... With me..." said Arthur quietly, his voice taking on a rough edge as he sniffed.

"I don't belong here. It was never my home. Avalon is my home," said Merlin, stepping deeper into the water in a trance-like state.

"But what about me? What am I meant to?" asked Arthur, "Please don't leave me..." he whispered. Merlin whipped his head around to face Arthur and stared at him coldly and harshly.

"You left me. I was alone for millennia. I will leave when I want," spat Merlin before turning back around to face the lake. Arthur stood, trembling by the shore whilst Merlin stood amongst the cold waters taking deep breaths.

"I'm sorry," said Merlin after a few minutes, "But I have to go Arthur, it's my duty," he explained before suddenly dashing back towards the shore and wrapping Arthur in a forceful hug. Arthur immediately hugged him back, his eyes now glazing over with tears. Merlin too began to cry as he nuzzled into Arthur's neck, his best friends scent filling his nose.

"Thank you, for everything," he whispered before letting go of Arthur and turning back to the lake. Arthur sniffed, and wiped away the lone tear on his cheek as Merlin walked into the lake again. The water was just beginning to pool around his knees when suddenly the surface of the water broke.


	6. Chapter 6

A pale arm reached out if the water, delicate and porcelain white as the water dripped away from it.

"Freya," breathed Merlin and he began stepping in deeper, moving through the thick water until it was to his waist. He reached up and clasped the hand in his own, curling his warm palm around her freezing wrist. Slowly and silently the arm began to return inside the lake, disappearing under the surface and bringing Merlin with it. Within minutes he was submersed in water and could no longer be seen.

Arthur gulped, his breath ragged and uncontrollable. He gasped back tears as he scanned across the waters, almost hoping for something, anything to show that Merlin was safe. Suddenly a wave formed in the exact same place that Merlin had gone under. It was a wave of bright blue water, spreading over the lake and transforming the murky grey waters to a warm turquoise colour. Arthur let out his breath, not even knowing he had been holding it, and smiled. Only Merlin could've done that. Arthur grinned before turning away from the lake, heading back up to the house with his head held high. He unlocked his front door and as he turned to look upon Avalon again he could've sworn he saw two arms and two hands, intertwined as they rose above the blue waters for the final time.

THE END! :'(


End file.
